Choices
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: I'm a RoryJess fan. So it's a RoryJess fic. Please review! Chapter 4 is now uploaded! FINISHED!
1. Falling for Jess?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls or the people who play them.

Rory: Morning mom.

Lorelia: Morning sweets.

So what's on the agenda for today?

Rory: Newspaper meeting after school.

Lorelia: Should be fun with Paris in charge.

Rory: Oh, yeah a barrel of laughs.

Lorelia: Let's go to Lukes.

Rory: Coffee?

Lorelia: What else?

They walked out the door giggling.

Lorelia: Oh Lucas!

Luke: I know COFFEE.

Lorelia and Rory together, Well duh!

Luke just sighed and started to pour coffee.

Rory glanced out the window and gasped.

Hey, Luke make mine to go there's my bus.

Luke: Here ya go.

Rory: Thanks. 

Then she took off running for the bus.

Lorelia yelled after her "watch the skirt and laughed.

Luke just rolled his eyes. Rory hurriedly climbed the bus steps and with a sheepish smile, flashed her bus pass to the driver. Then she sat down and pulled out her bus book preparing for the 30-minute bus ride to Chilton. Might as well get comfortable she thought.

Lorelia: Bye Luke, I'm off to the inn to torment Michelle.

Lorelia: Hello Michelle, and how are you today? She prattled in a bad French accent.

Michelle: Oh, please just go home now.

Lorelia just laughed, and took her place behind the front desk.

Lorelia: Michelle the phone.

Michelle just stared at her.

Lorelia: Answer the phone Michelle.

Michelle: Oh, fine if you insist. "Hello Independence Inn, how may I assist you, he growled into the phone.

Lorelia rolled her eyes. It's going to be a very long day she thought and sighed.

**                     Later that afternoon.**

Rory: Ah! Luke I need coffee.

Luke: Tough day?

Rory sipped her coffee with a sigh of relief. Oh yeah, huge math exam.

Lorelia walked in with a "Honey I'm home."

Rory laughed. Luke grimaced.

Rory: Hey mom.

Lorelia: Hi honey. Hey Luke, coffee please he said at the same time she did.

Rory started laughing as Luke set down one of his giant coffee cups, 

and proceeded to fill it with coffee for an impatient  Lorelia.

They all looked up as Jess rumbled down the stairs.

He looked at Rory "Hi".

Rory: Hi.   Lorelia noticed she blushed a little bit.

Lorelia: Oh great, I knew she liked him. This is not good she thought.

                        **Later that night at home.**

Lorelia and Rory were sitting there watching TV. When Lorelia  turned to Rory and said "So when did it happen?"

Rory: When did what happen?

Lorelia: When did you fall for Jess?

Rory looked stunned and  then a little defensive, I do not like Jess.

Lorelia: Oh, come on you blushed when he said hello.

Rory: I do not like Jess, she said more forcibly.

Lorelia: Whom are you trying to convince, me or yourself?

Rory: I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Lorelia: Okay.

Rory: Good.

A few minutes later Rory said "I think I'll go to bed now.

Lorelia: Okay, sleep tight hon.

Rory: Night mom.

Lorelia: Night Rory.

Rory walked into her room and shut the door. As she got ready for bed, she thought about Dean's and her relationship. She hadn't been wanting to spend much time with him, she thought as she climbed into bed and flicked out the light. As she lay in the dark, her mind drifted from Dean to Jess. Could it be possible she thought. Could I have fallen for Jess?

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please give me feedback.


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gilmore Girls Show or any of the characters.

Rory woke up the next morning with sunshine streaming through her window.

Her thoughts immediately turned to Dean and Jess.

"I think, that I like Jess." She mumbled to herself.

"WAIT! What am I saying!?" She asked herself. Shock running through her.

"No! I love Dean and that is final."

"Mom?" She called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yea hon?"  

"I was just seeing if you were up."

"I am, and guess what we are going to do on this bright, sunny, Saturday."

Rory eyed her suspiciously. "What?" she asked her.

Lorelai grinned, and a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Shop!" she declared.

"Oh. Okay." Rory lost her suspicious look.

"But first Luke's." Lorelai announced.

"Good, I'm starving." Rory said.

They both grabbed their jackets, and headed out the door to Luke's, and a full day of shopping.

Lorelai and Rory hit Luke's for their morning coffee fix. Then they got in the jeep, and headed for Hartford.

An hour later, Rory came out of the dressing room to model a sleek black dress.

"Well mom what do you think?"

"I like it, and so will Dean. Or should I say Jess?"

"Mom stop that!"

"Okay, Okay." Lorelai threw her hands up in mock surrender. 

"I'm sorry. And yes, you should get the dress."

Rory smiled, "Okay. You should get that pink dress too."

Lorelai grinned. "You know it," she laughed.

And then Lorelai said, "You know where we have to go next, don't you?"

Rory grinned. "Shoe store?"

"Shoe store." Lorelai confirmed.

Hours later loaded down with bags, two exhausted but smiling Gilmore's headed for home.

Lorelai who was driving, pulled up beside Luke's. And shook Rory, who had fallen asleep.

"Hm?" Rory mumbled. "Are we there?"

"Yup. We're at Luke's."

"What! I thought we were going home."

Lorelai smiled. "We were, but coffee was calling my name."

"Okay, fine." Rory sighed as they headed into Luke's.

Luke glanced up as the bell jangled. He grabbed two big coffee mugs, and filled them with coffee.

"Here ya go." He said, as he set them on the counter.

"Hey, thanks Luke. No arguments?" 

"Nope. I've just accepted that you're going to drink this stuff, until you can't drink it anymore."

Lorelai and Rory smiled. 

"Glad you've come to your senses." Lorelai said.

"Uh hm." Luke grumbled.

"Can we get some cheeseburgers please?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Luke said. "Hey Jess."

"What?" Jess shouted down the stairs.

"Come make some burgers." Luke yelled back at him.

"Okay, I'm coming." Jess glanced at Rory and Lorelai.

Lorelai looked her usual perky self. Rory was smiling, but she looked a little wiped out.

"Hey." He mumbled, and headed for the kitchen.

"Wow, friendly." Lorelai said sarcastically.

Luke just shrugged.

Jess stood flipping burgers, and thinking about Rory.

_I am so tired of having to act all friendly, and just like a friend._

_I wish she would just dump Bag Boy_. He thought bitterly.

"Here ya go." Luke said after Jess had passed him the plates, and headed upstairs.

Lorelai and Rory finished eating, told Luke goodbye, and headed home.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please keep all reviews G rated.


	3. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

The next morning when Rory got up, Lorelai greeted her with, "I've got a great idea!"

Rory sighed. "Oh no. What is it?"

"Let's throw a party!" Lorelai squealed.

Rory's face lit up. "Great idea!"

"So we're gonna do it?" Lorelai questioned.

"Definitely" Rory said.

"Sweet" Lorelai stated.

They spent all day planning for the party.

Monday after school, Rory dropped by Dean's house, and told him about their party.

"Can you come?" She asked him.

"What day is it?" Dean asked her.

"This coming Saturday" Rory replied.

"Yeah sure, I'll come." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Great!" Rory said, as she started walking down the sidewalk.

"I'm gonna go now. Why don't you come over later? Maybe you can help us finish planning" Rory told him.

"Sure" Dean replied.

"Hey mom, I'm home" Rory called.

Lorelai knew that Rory was going to ask Dean to come to their party today. "So, is he coming?"

"Yes" Rory said with a grin.

"Good. Now let's go invite Luke and Jess." Lorelai said.

"Okay" Rory replied.

"Hey Luke, Rory and I are throwing a party on Saturday. Do you and Jess want to come?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine" Luke said gruffly.

"Oh, before you go Lorelai, what time is the party?" Luke asked.

"At seven on Saturday night" Lorelai replied.

"And dress up." Rory called over her shoulder, as they left the Diner. 

When they got home Dean was waiting.

"Hey Rory, Lorelai" He called as they walked up.

"Hi" they replied.

"So, have you guys got a guest list yet?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Everyone is coming" Rory told him with a smile.

"Everyone?" Dean asked.

"Yep" Rory said again.

Dean scowled. "And would that include Jess?"

Rory sighed. "Yes it does."

"Rory," Dean said, "I am putting my foot down!"

"Excuse me?" Rory said, looking shocked.

"What do you mean you're putting your foot down?"

"I mean, you are not allowed to see Jess anymore!" Dean stated.

"I'm not allowed?" she repeated in disbelief.

"No you are not" he replied.

"You have some nerve Dean Forrester! You can't tell me who to be friends with!" Rory said sharply.

Dean looked at her angrily. "It's either him or me!" he stated

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes!" he said firmly. "So, what will it be?"

Rory stared at him in fury. "HIM!"

Dean looked hurt, and then angry. "Fine. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye" She yelled, as he stormed out the door.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Seeing Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

Lorelai hurried downstairs when she heard Rory yelling "Goodbye!"

"What was that about?" she asked in concern.

"He made me pick between him and Jess, and I picked Jess!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "I see," she said slowly.

"Well, are you sure?" Lorelai asked her.

"I'm positive" Rory answered firmly.

After that, the week flew by and the night of the party arrived.

"Mom, can you fasten this necklace?" Rory asked, as she walked into her mother's room twenty minutes before the party was supposed to start.

"Sure hon. Wow that black dress was definitely a good buy." Lorelai answered.

Rory grinned. "So was the pink one."

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, I know. I'm stunning" And with that she struck a pose.

Rory laughed. "Finish getting ready. I'll go start some music."

By 7:30 the party was swinging, but Luke and Jess still hadn't showed up.

They arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Sorry we're late" Luke said

He glanced at Jess. "Some of us spend a lot of time on our hair."

Jess glared at Luke and Lorelai started laughing.

Rory's in the kitchen" she directed this statement to Jess.

Rory was standing there making ice glasses, when she heard "Hi."

She turned around to see Jess standing there, looking really cute, in slacks and a dark blue shirt.

"Hi" she said feeling flustered.

They hadn't spoken since she had broken up with Dean.

"Um, you look really nice" he told her.

"Oh, um, thanks. You look pretty good yourself" Rory replied.

"So, is it true?" Jess blurted.

"Is what true?" Rory asked him.

"Did you break up with Bag Boy?" Jess asked.

"Yes" she said slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, he said it was either you or him," Rory told him.

"And you chose me?" Jess asked in stunned disbelief.

Rory smiled shyly. "Yes, I did."

Jess smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss.

They talked, laughed, and danced the night away.

After everyone had gone home, and Lorelai and Rory had finished cleaning up, Lorelai looked at Rory and asked, "Well, are you guys an item?"

Rory laughed. "Yes, we are."

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yes, I am" Rory answered with a big smile.

Lorelai smiled back. "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight mom" Rory answered.

Then they each went to their respective rooms.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review so that I know you read it. Plus I LOVE feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
